mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid Angelus
"You should train more to beat me!" Backstory (In progress) Appearance A warrior with eight chaos swords, she travels the world looking for training and strong fights. she only wears a bikini in battle as she thinks armor is too restrictive She also wears a Ribbon given to her by her father Personality A Serious, Tsundere, adventurous, Unpredictable Chaotic Human being, with a serious dedication of fighting. she suffers from Mood swings, and her CE makes it so that everytime she changes mood, she also changes her primary fetish and loses the old one. Out of all her sisters, she is the most Disciplined Serious, and Self-Controlled Fighting Style She uses her father's techniques in battle, and Utilizes every moveset and tactic, and even improved on the fighting style on her own way, even adding her Chaos Tempest swords in the mix Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from her angel power in her bloodline, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is one of her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnic and fights however... '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. she rarely uses this move however, only if she needs to remove corruption 'Energy Drain -' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for healing purposes or convert it to Chaotic Energy, She doesnt use this much 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic. She doesnt use this much '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy She doesnt use this much Weapons * CE weapons - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers for any kind of battle. she hasnt mastered it yet and large weapons can take time to form. She only uses this as a last resort * Chaos Tempests Katanas - A set of Chaotic swords that she uses in battle. they cannot be taken away from her and can cut through steel. and even unleash waves of chaos energy with a slice Category:Characters